


12 Days of Green

by Anael Aden (Kirann_Oswin_Meadows)



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirann_Oswin_Meadows/pseuds/Anael%20Aden
Summary: The twelve significant moments of the life shared by Kai and Ben.





	12 Days of Green

“Come on, Mister Tennyson. Get your ass off from the couch if you want to eat something later,” Kai Greene, Ben’s current love interest and supposed future wife, commanded as she slipped a coat over her usual attire.

“Do I have to?” Ben protested.

The boy was as lazy as anyone could be, but the girl put up with it. He was her source of excitement after all. Besides, she could always get her revenge with her flirts later on. She knew they were some form of torture on the young man.

“No. But then you won’t eat anything,” she tossed her purse straight at his head.

Ben ended up following her outside holding the thing that she used as a weapon of pain against him. He watched as she raised the keys to unlock her car and stopped her before she could.

“Hey! What’s the big idea?” she demanded.

Ben dodged the ponytail of hair that flipped his way as she turned to look at him.

He gently raised his hand to show her the device on his wrist.

“Oh, no. I’m not… you’re not…Oh!” she gave a yelp as he picked her up bridal style and washed both of them in green light.

“Trust me. This is faster. Let’s go,” before Kai could protest any further, XLR8 ran off with her.

They were at the store she was planning on going to in under a minute. But those weren’t any pleasurable seconds. She hated being carried.

The beeping sounds of the Omnitrix timing out was followed by Ben turning back to normal in a flash of green bubbles and he was immediately punched several times in the chest and shoulder in a playful but mean manner.

“Ouch, what was that for?”

“I do not enjoy being carried,” she fumed.

“You’ll need to get used to it for our future wedding,” he smirked.

“In your dreams.”

Kai began walking into the store making Ben follow after her.

“Nope, that’s in the future,” his correction earned him a scoff.

The two lovers spent the next few hours browsing the market searching for ingredients that Kai had in mind. Ben turned into several speedy aliens during that time in an effort to decrease their time there but it ended up being in vain as he mostly always timed out the Omnitrix in his efforts.

“I said, I wanted some  _ Mole _ , not whatever this is,” she wrinkled her nose as she held up a bag of questionable brown stuff.

“Again, I don’t know what the hell that is. And you mentioned that it was brown and sometimes grainy. Grandpa Max always prides himself with those crickets saying that the grainy taste gives them a good flavour,” he defended himself.

Kai gave a sigh and gently rubbed her forehead. “Well this isn’t what I meant,” she said as she threw the bag into the back of one of the shelves. “I thought you didn’t even like this stuff,” she raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t. And I was honestly questioning why you wanted smashed crickets. But it made sense since you got that sick sense of taste that my Grandpa has.”

After getting their hands on the appropriate items, the two made their way outside where Kai remembered how they got there.

“Turn into that dinosaur thing already,” she sighed.

“I thought you didn’t like being carried,” Ben grinned.

“Don’t. Start,” she warned.

So he didn’t, but he was enjoying her reaction a lot.

Green light flashed and he picked her up again.

“Next stop, the Tennyson-Green residence, My Love.”


End file.
